Fated to love you
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Mamá tiene que ser fuerte, ¿cierto bebé?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizó a sus personajes para crear la presente historia._

* * *

**Fated to love you.**

**-  
Prólogo.**

.

**S**akura sintió su corazón detenerse en el momento en que sus ojos vieron el resultado de la prueba de embarazo: dos rayas de color rosa habían aparecido en el pequeño aparato que era sostenido por su ahora temblorosa mano. Inhaló profundamente y aunque estaba segura de lo que aquel resultado significaba, volvió a tomar la caja de la prueba y revisó la simbología:

_Positivo_.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sería mamá, pero...

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior. Vaya que se había metido en un grave problema, primera vez que se atrevía a romper sus reglas de buen comportamiento y ahora no le quedaba más que hacerse responsable de las consecuencias.

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?.

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared del baño y poco a poco fue deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, dejó que la prueba de embarazo cayera de su mano para después doblar sus rodillas y esconder su cara entre ellas, no se molestó en silenciar su llanto, después de todo nadie más se encontraba en su departamento, además sino sacaba toda su tristeza en ese momento seguramente muchas personas terminarían por enterarse de su embarazo antes de tiempo, y ella no podía soportar esa idea, ¿cómo reaccionarían todos?

... ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

Sakura dejó salir una pequeña risa irónica, ni siquiera tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con esa persona.

Suspiró, había sido realmente irresponsable.

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?—Preguntó ella mientras posaba su mano en su aún plano vientre. El estar embarazada no tendría que suponer una mala noticia, los bebés eran un verdadero regalo, pero en tales condiciones... Sakura suspiró. —Mamá tiene que ser fuerte, ¿cierto bebé?

* * *

**-  
Capítulo 1  
-**  
.

_Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sus manos se aferraban a los negruzcos cabellos de su acompañante, y su respiración, al igual que la de él era irregular._

_—Sa-asuke-kun—Gimió ella cuando se sintió llegar a la cima del placer, su pelinegro compañero la siguió segundos después junto con un ronco gruñido, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de ambos mientras sus cuerpos disfrutaban de múltiples espasmos de placer._

_—Sakura…—Susurró él contra su piel mientras esparcía pequeños besos por su cuello._

_Ella sabía bien que no debía decirlo, sin embargo no fue capaz de evitar que aquellas dos simples y peligrosas palabras escaparan de sus labios—Te amo—. Fue apenas un susurro pero notó como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó momentáneamente al recibir su mensaje._

_—Sakura, yo..._

—Saluda a la soñadora de tu tía, bebé.—Habló Ino mientras sostenía la mano derecha de su hijo y la movía de un lado a otro, su acaramelada voz fue suficiente para que Sakura abandonara su mundo de recuerdos y enfocara la vista hacía el pequeño niño rubio de casi dos años que la veía con una sonrisa mientras balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

Sonrió al ver los brillantes ojos azules de su _sobrino_.

—¿Todo está bien, Frente? —Preguntó Ino mirando a su mejor amiga con una ceja arqueada. —Desde el martes que estás un poco distante.

—Ya te he dicho la razón. —Contestó sin siquiera ver a los inquisidores ojos de su amiga, en lugar de eso prefirió observar su ahora derretido helado, ¿durante cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en su mente?, retiró la cuchara del pequeño tazón rojo que contenía su ahora no comestible postre. —Scott ha muerto.

Ino torció la boca. —Vamos Sakura, realmente no soy tan tonta como para tragarme la historia de que estás triste por la muerte de uno de los tantos personaje ficticios del nuevo libro que estabas leyendo. ¿Qué edad crees que tienes?, porque te avisó que dejaste los dieciséis hace mucho tiempo.

—To-ta— Repitió Inojin mientras golpeaba la mesa con una cuchara y era víctima de un repentino ataqué de risa. —Mama… tota.

Sakura se rió e Ino la fulminó con la mirada.—No, mamá no es tonta.

—Si Inojin, tu mami no es tonta pequeño, ella sólo es un poco boba.

—¡boba!—Repitió.

—¡Ugh!, deja de enseñarle malas palabras a mi bebé— Exigió Ino mientras tapaba los pequeños oídos de su hijo. —Bien, yo sé que terminaras por decírmelo tarde o temprano por lo que dejaré de insistir. Ahora, si has terminado con tu momento depresivo-reflexivo me gustaría ir al centro comercial, tenemos que comprar de una vez los regalos de boda que les daremos a Naruto y Hinata, la boda está cada vez más cerca.—Terminó su frase con una amplia sonrisa, ya que se alegraba por sus dos amigos pero también se alegraba porque pronto podría asistir a una fiesta y ella en verdad amaba las fiestas.

—Todos se casan...—Susurró Sakura y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que ella sería la única cuyo destino escribió que fuera mamá soltera...¿Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de amarrar a alguien a su lado?...Rock Lee o Kiba, ellos serían los objetivos, el primero le amaba y el segundo, bueno, él era un mujeriego así que obligarlo a casarse con ella a pesar de lograr fingir que el bebé era de ellos sería algo demasiado complicado, la única opción sería Lee... se rió de ella misma, como si Sakura, _la hija buena, alumna ejemplar y buena trabajadora_, pudiera ser capaz de engañar a un chico de tal forma.

—Y ahora te ríes sola, definitivamente el asunto que me ocultas te está volviendo loca— Diagnosticó Ino mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para su viaje al centro comercial, porque vamos, era absolutamente necesario que Inojin tuviera los juguetes suficientes para distraerse (hasta el momento había guardado diez en la pequeña mochila de su hijo) y así ella podría hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban en total tranquilidad: comprar.

Sakura abrió la boca pero su respuesta se vio opacada por el repentino llanto de Inojin, Sakura se levantó de su asiento al escuchar el diminuto quejido que Ino había hecho aún sin siquiera haber volteado a ver a su hijo.

—Lo estás convirtiendo en un niño consentido—Mencionó al ver como las lágrimas desaparecían repentina y mágicamente con tan sólo cargar al niño en brazos.—Nee~ Inojin, no debes de llorar sólo porque mami te deja en el suelo. No quieres ser un niño malcriado, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta una simple risa y que el niño comenzara a jugar con mechones de su cabello rosa.

—Estoy segura de que tú serás una madre más consentidora y sobreprotectora con tus hijos —Ino tomó las llaves de su auto y le abrió la puerta del departamento a Sakura. —Por cierto Frente, no puedes tardarte mucho en convertirte en mamá, ya sabes, nuestros hijos tienen que casarse.

Sakura sonrió y asintió en silencio. —Nee~ Inojin tienes que ser un buen novio para mi hija, ¿Lo prometes?

Él simplemente sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de la Haruno.

Ino sonrió al verlo.—Que lindo, tienes que asegurarte de crear una linda niña para mi perfecto hijo.

—Berrinchudo hijo, querrás decir—Corrigió Sakura antes de apretar el botón del elevador.

—Detalles...—Susurró Ino.

Sakura sonrió al ver como Inojin se entretenía con el collar de una flor de cerezo que colgaba de su cuello y como últimamente era común en ella, no tardo mucho en perderse en el mar de pensamientos que ahora era su mente, tenía claro que amaría con toda su alma al pequeño ser que ahora crecía en su vientre, de hecho ya lo amaba pero... ¿tenía lo necesario para darle una buena vida a ese pequeño ser?, no tenía mucho dinero ahorrado y probablemente todo el dinero que fuera capaz de guardar se iría muy rápido con tan sólo los gasto de consultas, el parto, y algunas cuantas cosas para el bebé. ¡Ugh!, ¿por qué a todos sus amigos les había dado por casarse en los últimos dos años?

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez en el tiempo que llevaban dentro de la sección de electrodomésticos.

El diminuto gruñido de su amiga le provocó saltar del susto.—Bien Frente, es obvio que estás atravesando por algo parecido a una crisis existencial, así que suéltalo. Ya antes me has contado secretos oscuros de tu vida, te he ayudado en las malas, así que... ¿Qué es lo que sucede está vez?

—Yo...—Sakura respiró hondo, ella tenía razón, Ino siempre había estado tanto en las buenas como malas situaciones de su vida, le había ayudado a salir adelante después de las adversidades que se presentaban en su vida, ¿por qué no decírselo? —Yo, hice...

—¡Mami, baño!—Interrumpió el pequeño Inojin mientras jalaba la falda de su madre, Ino respiró hondo.

—Bebé, tienes un pañal puesto así que utilízalo, ¿quieres?— Ofreció la heredera de la familia Yamanaka sin apartar la vista de su mejor amiga.

—Uhm, nooo...— Contestó él mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de su madre.

Sakura rió —Te lo diré más tarde, Ino.

Cinco segundos eternos fue lo que Sakura tuvo que esperar para recibir una afirmativa por parte de la rubia mujer. —Más te vale que lo hagas —Recogió a su retoño del suelo y miró a su amiga. —Sino, tendrás que cuidar de Inojin por todo un mes, y créeme, es un verdadero demonio sino ve a su hermosa mami durante más de tres horas.

Sakura rió o eso intentó.

_¡Ugh!_ ya tenía en claro lo que le impedía contarle todo a Ino, ¿cómo aceptar que se había acostado con alguien a quién no veía desde hace seis años en menos de 24 horas?, ¿cómo iba a contarle que se había embarazado de alguien de quién no sabía si ya estaba casado o si tenía familia?

Respiró profundo.

Vamos, podía contárselo. Sólo tenía que encontrar la valentía suficiente... lo cual sería muy difícil, pero definitivamente necesitaba de la ayuda de Ino para tomar una buena decisión.

Sakura se mordió el labio y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, ugh, sería tan difícil confesárselo a Ino. Aunque, en algún momento sus amigos tendrían que enterarse de su embarazo... al menos que decidiera irse a vivir lejos de todos por el resto de su vida, y ...

Suspiró.

—Mamá se está comportando como una verdadera cobarde, ¿cierto?—Preguntó mientras posaba su mano en su plano vientre— Deséale suerte a mami... tía Ino me matará cuando se enteré.

Sakura sonrió.

—Y bien, ¿estás lista para confesar el problema en el qué te has metido ahora?—Cuestionó Ino, mientras cargaba a su ya dormido hijo.

—Si te pido que esperes hasta mañana, ¿podrías hacerlo?—Intentó por última vez Sakura mientras guardaba las bolsas de la compra en el maletero del automóvil.

Ino sonrió de lado. —Vaya, si que metiste la pata está vez, ¿no es así, Frente?. No tiene caso que lo retardes, vamos Sakura, se valiente y dilo.

—Verás, no creo que sea tan malo, sólo que necesitaré de tu ayuda, yo...

—¡Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Naruto desde una distancia demasiado corta, demostrando que esa mala costumbre de gritarle a las personas aún así estuvieran a cuatro pasos todavía no desaparecía, además había sorprendido a las dos chicas y milagrosamente no había logrado despertar a Inojin.

—Parece que el mundo confabula para que yo no me entere de tu secretito, pero no te me vas a... ¿Frente?.—Susurró lo último al ver el estado de ánimo de la pelirrosa.

—Na-Naruto—Pronunció Sakura con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos, ni ella entendía el porque de su drástico cambio de humor.—Eres un idiota, siempre gritando y... ¿qué si despertabas a Inojin?—Preguntó con dificultad debido al molesto _nudo en la garganta_ que se presentaba en el momento menos indicado.

—Sakura...—Naruto cambió su semblante feliz por uno más serio.

Ino se encogió de hombros, intuyendo quien era el culpable del extraño comportamiento de su amiga. —Supongo que en este momento a quien necesitas es a tu _otro rubio_ de confianza, ¿cierto?— La chica de ojos azules deposito un beso en la frente de su amiga— Mañana hablaremos sobre este _problemita_ Sakura.—Giró para poder observar al rubio que hasta el momento se mantenía a cierta distancia de ellas.— Adiós Naruto.

—Yo... estoy embarazada—Soltó en un susurró que Naruto pudo escuchar claramente.

—Sakura...

Y en menos de dos segundos, la pelirrosa se encontraba rodeada en un fuerte y agradable abrazo cortesía del Uzumaki.

—De... Sasuke—Terminó de pronunciar antes de corresponder el abrazo y derramar unas lágrimas más.

Si bien Ino siempre había sido su confidente y ayudante en los problemas de su adolescencia, Naruto era sin lugar a dudas el único testigo de toda su historia de enamoramiento con el Uchiha, ellos tres eran inseparables en su adolescencia, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, y se conocían mejor que nadie.

Naruto cerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo salir de los labios de la chica que tanto había amado en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, pasó su mano a lo largo del cabello de Sakura, mientras que con su otra mano la sostenía de su espalda, acercándola a su cuerpo, intentando transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

—Sakura...—Habló cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer.—Todo estará bien ¡'ttebayo!

Ella sonrió contra el pecho masculino. —Gracias.— Porque sin importar qué, Naruto siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.— Lamento ser una molestia —murmuró y él la abrazo más fuerte.

—No eres una molestia, Sakura-Chan...

_Continuará..._

_¿Qué tal?_

_Tiempo sin subir nada, ¿qué les ha parecido? realmente estoy un poco oxidada porque hace más de cuatro meses que no escribo nada, espero les guste mi idea_

_¿Me regalan reviews? Sus comentarios son muy importantes :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas :)  
Realmente me ha dado algo al ver que mi historia fue aceptada, sus reviews realmente me animaron a seguir, hubiera querido postear este capítulo antes, pero mi computadora me fue arrebatada y bueno, lo importante es que aquí estoy, espero les guste C:

**Fated to love you.**

Capítulo 2.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba un bocado de ramen a la boca, trago e inhaló de manera profunda antes de animarse a mirar a los ojos azules de su rubio amigo, quien por muy raro que pareciera no había probado más que tres bocados del plato de ramen que tenía frente suyo, después de todo estaba más interesado en escuchar la historia que la había llevado a estar embarazada del hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, siendo que las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado muy bien.

Naruto suspiró alejando ciertos pensamientos que habían empezado a abundar en su mente y que seguramente lo llevarían a crear un gran problema si se atrevía a abrir la boca en ese momento. Sonrió y hablo justo cuando ella estaba por emitir una palabra, con la intención de alejar la culpabilidad que sentía por estarle escondiendo un enorme secreto a su mejor amiga, y no tanto por darle la confianza para empezar a hablar como ella creyó. —Sabes que cuentas con mi total apoyo, ¿cierto?—Le dedicó una de sus tan características sonrisas, de aquellas radiantes que hacía mucho no veía, pero que siempre había recibido de parte de él en los momentos más difíciles de su relación con Sasuke "El Teme es un cabezota", solía decir Naruto cuando ella contestaba a su pregunta con una afirmativa.

Ella le sonrió y asintió, movió de un lugar a otro los fideos de su plato, esperando recibir la contestación del rubio, pero Naruto permaneció callado, seguramente porque la memoria de él no era tan buena como la de ella.— Sucedió hace poco más de un mes, cuando fui a visitar a Kakashi-sensei— Confesó sin atreverse a mirar al rubio a los ojos. — Él me encontró mientras paseaba a Pakkun...el perro pug de Kakashi—Añadió al notar un gesto de parte de Naruto que evidenciaba que no recordaba quien era "Pakkun", una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del amante del ramen al recordar a la mascota preferida de su sensei.

—

_—Realmente eres muy problemático, Pakkun—Se quejó la pelirrosa después de detenerse nuevamente ya que la mascota de Kakashi había decidido sentarse en el pavimento. — Estás consiente de que estamos dando un paseo, ¿verdad?— Preguntó antes de jalar de la correa del perro, pero este no se movió ni un sólo centímetro, Sakura lo miró con una ceja arqueada y suspiró fastidiada al cabo de unos segundos, después de todo era la quinta vez que Pakkun se sentaba en el suelo sin previo aviso —Es porque ya estas viejo, ¿no?. Supongo que ya no puedes caminar tanto como lo solías hacer.—Susurró mientras se ponía de cuclillas, estiró los brazos y colocó sus manos a los costados de Pakkun, preparándose para cargarlo el resto del camino hacía la casa de Kakashi, pero justo cuando acercó el perro a su cuerpo y se preparó para ponerse de pie un encuentro para el cual ella no estaba preparada se llevo acabo._

_—Sakura...—su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, después de todo a pesar de no haber levantado la vista hacía el rostro de su interlocutor sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, escuchó un pequeño bufido de parte de él así que levanto la vista encontrándose con su ceño fruncido y una mirada azabache que reflejaba claramente la lucha que se lidiaba en su interior._

_—Sasuke...kun—Respondió ella desde la misma posición, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y se reñía mentalmente por tal reacción, ya que aquello no había hecho más que confirmarle a ella misma que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, de los años que habían pasado sin que ella supiera algo de él y de que en ese momento él pareciera querer matarla con la mirada, ella, Sakura Haruno seguía enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha._

_—Eres realmente molesta, Sakura—Pronunció Sasuke con tal enojo en sus palabras que Sakura no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, después de lo sucedido entre ellos, la única que tenía derecho de depreciar al otro era ella, y aún así con el paso de los años ella fue incapaz de guardarle rencor al Uchiha._

_En un rápido movimiento Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie, ocasionándole un dolor a ella y a Pakkun en el proceso, ya que él la había agarrado demasiado fuerte y ella en consecuencia había tirado a Pakkun al suelo. Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió los labios para reclamar tal trato al pelinegro, sin embargo él levanto su rostro colocándole una mano debajo de la barbilla y ella se congeló, expectante._

_—Te odio—Susurró Sasuke a milímetros de sus labios, pero lo que hizo a continuación no fue algo que respaldará sus palabras, después de todo nadie va por el mundo besando de una forma tan demandante a alguien que dice odiar. Y aunque besarse con alguien a quien no había visto en demasiados años no entraba entre las cosas que estaba correcto hacer según la ideología de Sakura, ella le correspondió sin oponer ninguna resistencia, es más ella había enredado sus manos entre en el negruzco cabello del Uchiha acercándolo más a ella cuando él, tal vez recuperando la cordura había decidido terminar con aquel beso._

_Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura le sonrió y él también lo hizo, pero de una manera muy diferente, tan sólo fue durante unos segundos pero para Sakura fue demasiado sencillo saber que aquel gesto no expresaba felicidad, pero lo ignoró, lo ignoró porque ella era realmente feliz en ese momento y no quería que pensamientos e hipótesis fatalistas arruinarán el momento._

_—Acabo de terminar una horrible semana llena de reuniones con aburridos y pretenciosos empresarios—Respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos durante un instante, cuando los abrió una de las tan características sonrisas de lado que tanto amaba ella apareció en su rostro.—Pero creo que todo ese aburrimiento ha validado la pena, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí..._

_Ella se agachó y cargó a Pakkun en sus brazos, quien hasta ese momento había estado viendo con enojo al Uchiha, al parecer sólo Sasuke era capaz de cambiar el estado anímico de Pakkun, bueno Sasuke sacaba su lado enojón, pero Kakashi con su simple presencia lograba que el ya viejo Pug saltara y corriera de un lado a otro, esperando ser cargado por su amado dueño. —Vine a visitar a Kakashi-sensei—Respondió ella comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por él, esa tarde ella acabo dentro de la casa que la familia Uchiha tenía en aquella ciudad, comieron ahí, vieron algunos programas que eran transmitidos por televisión y platicaron acerca de lo que había sido de sus vidas, jamás tocaron temas del pasado, ni ahondaron mucho en las cosas personales. Ella olvidando todo sus creencias moralistas terminó entre las sabanas de la cama de Sasuke, Pakkun en cambio escapó en la noche para encontrar a su dueño (gracias al cielo, el perro era inteligente y había llegado sin mayor percance a la casa de Kakashi, quien había llamado varias veces durante la noche y fue hasta la mañana siguiente que recibió un mensaje)._

_El único gran error que Sakura había cometido en su vida era y sería el amar a Sasuke Uchiha, sin importarle cuan lleno de imperfecciones él estuviera. Y la vida se encargo de recordárselo tan sólo una semana después, cuando el encanto del reencuentro con el amor de su vida había sido destruido por el propio Uchiha._

_—Te amo—Había confesado ella en un susurró, era la primera vez en toda esa semana que lo decía, y fueron suficiente tan sólo dos segundos de silencio por parte de él para que ella se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho._

_Él frunció el ceño, lo cual sólo ocasiono que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. —Sakura, yo...—Sasuke se giró para poder observarla mejor, la mirada que ella recibió de su parte fue suficiente para que una lágrima traicionera escapara de uno de sus orbes color jade, él estaba triste. —Eres muy cruel... y yo demasiado estúpido—Fue todo lo que él mencionó antes de abrazar a Sakura para acercarla a su cuerpo. —Sólo duerme—Ordenó para después depositar un beso en sus cabellos rosas._

_Ella se tragó las ganas de llorar, y depositó un par de besos en el pecho del pelinegro pretendiendo que de su boca no había salido aquellas dos palabras, se acercó un poco más a Sasuke antes de caer dormida, si alguien era cruel en esa situación era él._

_Uchiha no había dejado de amar las venganzas. Fue lo que pensó Sakura, cuando al despertar se encontró sin compañía alguna en aquella casa, sin ninguna explicación, él sólo se había ido. Ella enterró su rostro en la almohada y ahogó un grito, ¿cuántas veces tenía que permitir que Sasuke le rompiera el corazón para dejar de amarlo?_

_Sakura lamentó haber decidido sacar a pasear a Pakkun, lamentó no haber cargado al perro desde la segunda vez en la que se sentó en el pavimento negándose a seguir caminando, y se arrepintió de ignorar aquella voz que desde su interior le gritaba que se alejara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

Para cuando Sakura había terminado su relato, el tazón del Uzumaki ya estaba completamente frío y aún permanecía casi lleno, Naruto sonrió de manera triste. —El Teme es un cabezota.

Ella rió.

_¿Realmente soy cruel?_ Había preguntado Sakura minutos antes de bajar de su carro para después adentrarse al complejo de departamentos donde ella vivía. Naruto no había podido responder a aquella pregunta porque definitivamente estaría hablando de más,

—

Giró unas cuantas veces su celular sobre el cristal de la mesa de su oficina, su azulina mirada se encontraba perdida en ningún punto en concreto. Respiró profundo, y paso una mano sobre su corto cabello, desordenándolo apenas un poco.

Marcó _el_ numero tres veces antes de recibir una respuesta.

—Me caso en una semana.

Silencio.

—¿Y?

Frunció el ceño.

—Soy tu mejor amigo.

—Autoproclamado.—Interrumpió el Uchiha.

—Soy probablemente el único amigo que tendrás cuando las canas invadan tu cabello, así que dime ¿cuál es la razón por la que tú aburrido rostro no este frente mio?—Cuestionó levantándose de su asiento y caminando alrededor del cuarto.

—Tsk, eres realmente molesto Naruto—Respondió Sasuke al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Te vas a atrever a faltar a mi boda?

—Sí—Respondió sin más.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y se cuestionó porque el Uchiha hacía las cosas realmente difíciles. —No puedes evitarla para siempre, la sigues amando. Me he enterado de todo—Mencionó antes de que su mejor amigo se atreviera a negar su aseveración. —Tsk, eres realmente molesto Naruto—Respondió Sasuke al otro lado del teléfono.

_—¿Es tío Naruto?—_Escucho una voz infantil interrumpiendo la respuesta del pelinegro, Naruto sonrió, escuchó el monosílabo de afirmación que Sasuke había dado como respuesta.

—Adiós.—Respondió y cortó la llamada.

Naruto torció la boca. Si había algo que jamás alguien debía de hacer, era subestimarlo, y Sasuke acababa de hacerlo.

Tan sólo tres días después, la familia Uchiha se encontraba abordando un avión con destino a Konoha, con varios regalos para el próximo matrimonio empacados en una maleta.

**—**

_Continuara..._

Holi  
Espero les haya gustado.

Este capítulo responde algunas dudas, pero sin duda plantea otras. Escribo la historia sobre la marcha, así que no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones, siempre son de gran ayuda para mi a la hora de decidir como llevar la trama.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas son todas bien recibidas.

So... ¿Me regalan un review?


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Después de años me manifiesto de nuevo por este fic, estaba tan emocionada con está historia, sin embargo tengo la maldición de siempre dejar mis historias a la mitad T-T, lamento tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero mi vida realmente fue todo un caos en estos dos años, problemas con la familia, con la escuela con todo, pero bueno, aquí estoy._

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews y pedir perdón por tan larga espera, realmente juraba que está historia ya tenía tres capítulos, ya que recordaba haberlo escrito, sin embargo creo que está versión me ha quedad mejor, y como es costumbre, este capitulo también plantea y responde preguntas._

_Espero lo disfruten :)_

_Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, siento que ando caca con los acentos._

**_._**

**Fated to love you**

**Capítulo 3**

_—Goodbyes are sad my heart aches, but if you are happy, if you can smile…_

Cantaba Mikoto en un excelente inglés -después de todo ella había trabajado un buen tiempo como traductora-, al tiempo que agregaba varías verduras en una olla, sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió y debido al sobresalto ella no pudo evitar tirar unas cuantas verduras al suelo, torció la boca reprochándose por su tan exagerada reacción.

— ¿Hola? — Contestó después de haber puesto el teléfono en altavoz, puesto que tenía que seguir cocinando, ya tan sólo faltaban dos horas para que los hombres de la casa llegaran de sus ocupaciones en el exterior y como siempre, esperaban ser recibidos con una deliciosa comida casera y ella gustosamente se encargaría de ello.

— Mi-ko-to-chan — Pronunció juguetonamente la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

La señora Uchiha conmocionada dejó caer el cuchillo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca, no lo podía creer, hacía ya varios años que no había escuchado esa voz tan alegre, perteneciente ni más ni menos, que al rubio hiperactivo mejor amigo del menor de sus hijos, Naruto Uzumaki. Sin poder evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, rápidamente apagó el fuego de la estufa y se limpió las manos, después de todo la plática que a continuación tendría lugar duraría mínimo una hora, puesto que ella consideraba al rubio como uno más de sus hijos... tantos años habían pasado sin tener noticias de él, ¡Dios! ¿qué habría sido de su vida?, y por su puesto ¿tendría noticias de ella?, bueno, eso era obvio después de todo eran mejores amigos.

—Naruto, es un gusto escuchar tu voz —Respondió ella al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de las sillas del comedor. —¿Cómo es que has conseguido nuestro número?... bueno olvida eso, mejor cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti durante estos años?

—Igual me alegró de por fin poder hablar con usted, Mikoto-Chan, han sido demasiados años, espero que todos se encuentren bien...

_Esa tarde definitivamente, la familia Uchiha comería en algún restaurante._

**.-.-.-**

Sakura movió en círculos la cuchara dentro de la taza para poder diluir el azúcar en el café, sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el movimiento del líquido y el sonido del televisor era apenas un murmullo audible.

—Ni seis años fueron suficientes — susurró sin despegar la vista del café, suspiró tratando de continuar su historia de la mejor manera posible — Nos encontramos cuando fui a visitar a Kakashi el mes pasado...

_—Así que después de todo te uniste a la empresa de tu familia— pronunció Sakura al tiempo que ponía un pie adentro de la modesta casa de la familia Uchiha, había aceptado acompañar a Sasuke a aquel lugar debido a que sentía la necesidad de ponerse al corriente sobre lo que había sido de su vida._

_Sasuke deshizo el nudo de su corbata y se retiró su saco -después de todo acababa de acudir a la última junta de negocios programada en aquella ciudad- dio un pequeño suspiro._ _—Así es._

_Sakura rodó los ojos, él siempre había sido de respuestas cortas. —¿Qué pasó con aquello de ser escritor? — Mencionó al tiempo que recorría el lugar, deteniéndose a observar algunas de las fotos que adornaban las paredes, a ella siempre le habían encantado las pequeñas historias o poemas que de vez en cuando encontraba en las libretas del Uchiha._

_Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ella no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada para ver como él se perdía por uno de los pasillos, no sin antes responder —Eso sólo era una tontería._

_Sakura rodó los ojos, a ella nunca le había parecido una tontería, suspiró y se encamino a la cocina. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo?, por mucho que quisiera estar más tiempo a su lado, ese reencuentro definitivamente no traería nada bueno, después de todo, "lo que inicia mal termina mal", esa era una frase que había marcado por completo su relación con el Uchiha, definitivamente en el destino de ambos, el estar juntos no era algo posible. Sin embargo, como siempre, decidió hacer caso omiso a su consciencia._

_"¿Gustas una cerveza?"_

_Definitivamente, aquella había sido la pregunta que desencadenó el desenlace de aquella noche._

_—_Mi respuesta debió de haber sido que no — Concluyó Sakura antes de darle un último sorbo a su taza de café —Pero siendo sinceras, sólo necesitaba una pequeña excusa para poder estar de nuevo con él sin sentir remordimientos en ese momento — Sakura por primera vez alzó la vista a los azules ojos de su mejor amiga, quien para su alivió la miraba con una sonrisa -no con lástima ni con decepción como tanto había temido-.

—Frente, tú y él siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza.

Sakura torció la boca cuando sintió unas traicioneras lágrimas escapar de sus ojos jade, ¿por qué la historia entre ellos dos siempre tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Yo…— Sakura luchó contra el nudo en su garganta — Aun no entiendo porque me dejó sin dar siquiera una explicación — expresó con la voz temblandole en cada una de las palabras — Estaba segura de que esa sería mi primera pregunta si me lo volvía a encontrar, sin embargo… —Sakura torció la boca— al estar con él, sólo pude pensar en lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante estos años.

Ino, quién se había levantado de su asiento al ver como su mejor amiga se hundía en el llanto, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la Haruno y la envolvió en un cálido abrazó. — Tranquila Saku, te juro que arreglaremos todo esto.

**_.-.-.-_**

—Muy bien, seguramente todos se preguntarán porque los he convocado a esta importante reunión familiar — Habló Mikoto ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en aquella sala.

El pequeño niño que hasta hace poco se encontraba dibujando garabatos en una hoja, se puso nervioso y concentró aún más su mirada en los trazos que acababa de crear, ¿lo habrían descubierto?, pero ¿cómo?, bueno jamás tendría que haber subestimado a su abuela, definitivamente algún día descubriría el mural que había estado creando en la pared detrás de los muebles de su habitación, pero… frunció el ceño al creer identificar a la persona que había puesto la existencia de su "arte" en riesgo, nunca debió de haber confiado en Hotaru, después de todo ella era una empleada de la casa y como tal, tenía que rendirle cuentas a su abuela, había sido tan ciego, ella le había delatado...

Ren tragó saliva con dificultad, que su abuela amara dar suspenso a sus chismes no estaba ayudando para nada a su nerviosismo, lentamente miró a su padre quien, para su mal, lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Definitivamente tenía que controlar mejor sus nervios, a lo mejor ni habían descubierto su travesura y él no hacía más que darle señales a su padre de que él había hecho algo -según los adultos- "malo".

—¡Hemos sido invitados a la boda de Naruto y Hinata! — Exclamó con alegría la única mujer de la casa, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El pequeño niño dejó escapar un suspiro.

Y su padre sintió un hueco en el estómago, debió de haber sabido que el dobe no se rendiría tan fácil, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello al tiempo que tomaba aire, ¿qué debía de hacer ahora?

—¡Oh! — Fue la expresión de sorpresa que su abuelo Fugaku había logrado proferir al notar que ningún otro miembro de la familia hacía algún comentario. —No sabía que aún mantenías contacto con él.

—¡Si! hace poco logre comunicarme con Naruto-Chan, y al ponernos al corriente con lo sucedido en todos estos años, me he enterado de la maravillosa noticia de que se casa con la hija mayor de los Hyuuga — Respondió Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa — No me puedo imaginar cómo es que por fin las cosas se pudieron dar entre ellos, pero la verdad es que me alegra mucho, después de todo, Hinata-Chan llevaba años enamorada de Naruto-Chan.

— ¿Quién es Hinata? — Preguntó Ren ignorando por completo la sagrada regla de no meterse en conversaciones de adultos.

Mikoto le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. —Pronto la conocerás, querido. Estoy segura de que te agradará, es una persona amable pero un poco… demasiado tímida… pero supongo que ha cambiado algo en estos años…

Ren asintió y decidió ignorar el demás parloteo de su abuela, después de todo había comenzado a divagar debido a la emoción que sentía por volver a la ciudad de su "juventud". El pequeño niño garabateo algunos trazos más al tiempo que lidiaba con la curiosidad de saber cómo alguien "demasiado tímida" se casaría con el hiperactivo de su tío Naruto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada, después de todo moría de ganas por conocer al mejor amigo de su papá.

—Será un placer poder asistir a la boda— Hablo Itachi por primera vez en la noche, después de todo había estado muy ocupado analizando las reacciones de Sasuke.

—Hmp…— Fue todo lo que pronunció Sasuke, después de todo no es como si pudiera ir en contra de los deseos de su madre.

**.-.-.-**

_—Sasuke-kun~ _

_Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos ante la cantarina voz de la Haruno._

_—No te recordaba tan dormilón— Mencionó ella con una enorme sonrisa— dime Sasuke-kun... — él Uchiha no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, por la forma en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre — ¿crees que podríamos ir..._

_Sasuke dejo de escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su compañera, después de todo su propia mente era todo un caos, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_—Sakura...—Mencionó él intentando despejar su mente — Eres muy molesta — Mencionó apenas en un susurro, aunque lo que realmente quiso decir fue **"te amo"** ... pero no, no creía ser capaz de decir aquello en voz alta de nuevo._

_Ella hizo un puchero y acto seguido el Uchiha sintió como los filosos dientes de la Haruno se encajaban en su cuello. __—Cállate Sasuke-kun._

**_.-.-.-_**

Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo subiéndose a la cama.

—No irás a la boda — Sentenció.

Su hijo frunció el ceño y en menos de un segundo el pequeño Uchiha estalló en una rabieta. —Eso es injusto. ¡Te acusaré!

Sasuke miró al techo después de escuchar a su hijo azotar la puerta... en definitiva lo estaba malcriando.

_Continuará..._

Después de años actualizo jajaja "¿no me odien?" ahora si que estoy oxidada en la narración, sin embargo espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

Respondiendo en general a sus comentarios, como pueden ver el niño que en el capítulo anterior hizo su aparición, si es hijo de Sasuke... _Chan chan chan!, _y si, de nuevo dejo con muchas preguntas en este capítulo x), pero _hey~_ al menos ya tienen más recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, y si como ya varias mencionaron, la historia de esta pareja tiene un pasado complicado _¿Cómo toda relación?, _y ... uhm si el título es de un dorama que me estaba viendo en ese año y que me acabo de terminar de ver hace como un mes, _Dios soy realmente lenta viendo Doramas_, pero tranquilas, si bien le dorama me dio la inspiración de escribir una historia del Sasusaku con hijos (Amo este tipo de historias), no es para nada un plagio o "adaptación" del Dorama, _no no no, _que no muera la creatividad(?).

¿Me regalan un review? ;)

Ahora, nos vemos en Navidad, año nuevo(?) en dos años(?), trataré de actualizar pronto pero sean conscientes de que es fin de semestre, y su escritora muere intentando salvar el semestre (?). Bonita semana a todas.


End file.
